Summer With the Dursleys Draco x Harry HP 18
by CrisNoWait
Summary: Draco Malfoy comes up with a plan to get close to Harry Potter and relay information back to the dark side. Draco has other reasons to be with Potter or muggles and wizards alike will not survive. Yaoi boy x boy
1. Chapter 1 Turn of Events

**Author:CrisNoWait  
Pairing:Draco X Harry  
Rating:18+ A/C {Humor/Fluff/Mild Angst}**

**Title: **_**Summer With The Dursleys**_**: **

**Runner up in: OrangeWillow's Fanfiction and Set Contest April 2008 **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, plots, props, elf or hobbits *oops wrong fiction* any who, this story is for entertainment purposes only, as J.K. Rowling deserves the entire accolades :D I don't make any profit from this work.**_

**Summary:** After the fiasco with the Goblet of fire, Draco Malfoy comes up with a plan to get close to Harry Potter and relay information back to the dark side. At least that is the story he uses to convince his father. Actually, Draco has other reasons to be with Potter or muggles and wizards alike will not survive.

_A.N. Ok I made this a little darker than the contest entry, the basic structure is still intact, but the motives are switched, I just love a blond topping hehe, thanks for reading. This is my selfish fiction, I would love comments, I suppose even poor ones are fine, just so I know what I am doing wrong. *Note to self add all negative comments to stalker thread.* Go ahead review me. :D_

**Chapter 1 Turn of Events**

Staring into his ornate fireplace, that encompassed one full wall of his study Lucius considered his son's proposal. He has made calculating moves to secure Draco a position within the Dark Lord's inner circle. All the men in the Dark Lords inner circle are _'untouchables'_ meaning they were the men who never failed to complete an assignment, were revered by other Death Eaters as Captains among soldiers and most importantly had the additional benefit of assigning less desirable task to lower ranking members. That authority a double edge sword because assigning a task to someone who fails would certainly earn the captain a punishment from the Dark Lord, although not as severe a punishment as the failure.

Turning away from the hearth, he gazed up at a family tree, covering a twenty-foot span of wall dating back to the middle ages. The names of the Malfoy legacy stretch through the decades all pure bloods, with connecting lines drawn for their marriages to other elite families and their resultant offspring. Malfoy is a proud name in the wizarding world and he as the last senior male had an obligation to ensure his family name doses not become tarnished. Securing Draco a ranking level among the Death Eaters would guarantee their family a prosperous future.

Draco needed to be a leader, not a flunky taking orders from some low level Death Eater. Several of whom are envious of Lucius and Snape's positions; and would be eager to assign his son something that would likely get him killed. Lucius lips curled in a calculating smile, his son is quick witted and understood now is the time to choose sides, and death awaits those that linger. Draco has a brilliant plan placing him in a unique position, and ideally, he would be able to provide the dark side invaluable information about that filthy half-blood Harry Potter.

Lucius turned to face his son at last a fond, smile on his handsome face, walking regally back to his desk, taking his seat slowly. "Well, I have considered this carefully, and I have decided this is a unique opportunity." Folding his hands in front of his chest his cold grey eyes bore dangerously into the smirking teen. "There is no room for failure, Draco do not forget whom you serve." The mirror image of his younger self tilted his head in agreement, as the smirk reverted to an evil leer.

"I am a Malfoy after all failure of course is not an option. By the way father how soon shall I leave?"

Lucius looked back at their family tree, a self-satisfying smile on his face. _'This time Severus I will out shine you, be content in your comfy position as Dumbledores' lap dog, we will hand over his favorite pet.'_ "Well we will need to look into how quickly we can get you started." He smiles again;_ 'this time Potter would die.'_

**********

Draco left the study his long black coat billowing behind; he took the long spiraling staircase two and three at a time heading directly to his bedroom. Shutting the door and locking it, he pulled out an antique pocket watch the innumerable hands pointing at different dates, number and swirling constellations. The Slytherin's ash grey eyes hardened momentarily, then whipping out his wand directing it at the watch, the miniscule hands began to move in opposite direction, under the silent incantation.

His immaculate bedroom swirled all the colors blending in one muddy winding blur. Draco took a deep breath as the room stopped, as if he had been holding it for a long time, he leaned forward gasping from a raised platform.

"Draco what happen?" His former Transfiguration professor asked the elderly witch quickly help the blond wizard down with a wave of her hand.

The blond shook her off quickly heading toward the conjoined area that led to an office where most of the members of DA were waiting. McGonagall, followed in his wake, all the while Draco glanced at his watch, he spared one glance at his other self, sitting blankly behind a glass eyes vacant. Goyle nodded at his post guarding the Draco Malfoy of the past.

The senior Malfoy heir step in the room glaring at them all, seated at a round table, it seemed some were missing he dared not ask not now there was little time as it is. They all cast attentive looks in his direction, murmuring ceased.

"I have convinced him so we will not need to replace him at this time." Draco spoke from the head of the table glancing at the porcelain time turner again. "I have no time to spare everything is in place, I hope when we meet again we will not know this time." He nodded curtly and spun on his heel, only to have a firm voice speak. That one who may care for Harry as much as he did, if anyone could come close it was Sirius Black.

"Draco, please save him." The tall lean male with graying hair and gentle eyes stood leaning across the vast table, littered with scrolls, maps quills and various wizarding boxes and robes splayed before him.

The blond Slytherin paused eyeing the dark eyes of Harry's Godfather. "I intend to." He left heading for the platform, turning to see McGonagall, still in his shadow. "Don't worry Minerva I will set things right. Thank Salazar we will never know this age of darkness." He put his wand to the time apparatus hearing the professor's last words as the past absorbed him.

"Come back in time to return your younger self Draco."

**[TBC]**

_A.N. Reviews help, please say some small comment even if you don't like it. A why may help me do better in the future. All are welcome even if poor comments hurt us writers and good ones make us fell great! A word will help us improve and avoid the things you *the reader* do not like about the story. =3 Seems simple enough. I am way ahead of you guys, *I think* in terms of the story, a good amount has already been completed. So changing and adding stuff will be difficult, but go ahead and suggest, maybe it will be a great plot bunny. XD! Thanks for reading, and reviewing. _

_One more thing this is more story than anything, so if you are looking for smut, sorry not here, I am very serious about the sex in this one, so dont expect any for some time. Yes there will be Male x Male sex just not that much. Hurray for plot over sex *any fans*. _


	2. Chapter 2 The Uninvited Visitor

**Chapter 2 Uninvited Visitor**

Harry sat alone in the Little Winging Park gazing at the pond and wondering about his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Neither of whom had contacted him about the goings on in their neck of the world. Harry wasted the first two week of summer holiday hold up in his tiny room collecting the wizarding newspaper, _The Daily Profit._ To determine if anything major had occurred. Something is bound to happen he knew it because Lord Voldemort had returned from the dead, killed his fellow Hogwarts student, and nearly killed him in a life and death struggle.

Somehow, he managed to escape, with his life however, every night he had terrible nightmares about the Riddle graveyard and Cedric Diggory's dead vacant eyes staring blankly at him. He shivered, the thought of the incident made him anxious he gazed around nervously, the sun beginning to set.

_**'If I don't get home before Dudley all hell is going to break loose.'**_

He stood stretching his wiry frame and set off for Number Four Privet Drive. Harry considered if he should risk his uncle's temper and send Hedwig, his snowy owl, out with a note for Hermione and Ron to contact him_**. **_

_**'Those two should know better than to keep me in the dark about everything. I thought Ron would send for me by now, just wait until I see that red head git, I am going to give him the biggest telling off!'**_

Harry worked himself up into a rage before he set foot on his doorstep, gritting his teeth at the thought of his Aunt Petunia snapping voice tell him off for something he did not do properly. His aunt had nagged him to the point where he thought his jaw would break from clenching his teeth and biting back his words. Escaping to the park and the tranquil lake seem like the right idea at the time, haphazardly completing the gardening, he had tossed aside the tools and left without a backward glance.

Scraping his feet on the doormat then easing open the door carefully Harry crept into the house. Uncle Vernon's loud voice covered the sound of Harry shutting the door. He grimaced as the lock clicked loudly in place. Then with one long leg set on the third step took to the stairs as silently as possible, however a familiar drawling voice gave him away and startled the daylights out of him.

"Oh there is Harry Potter!"

Vernon Dursley turned around gazing into the hall as he heaved his massive rump out of his chair. Harry appeared around the corner gapping in disbelief at the most unlikely house guest he expected to see in Little Whinging.

Draco Malfoy in a stylish black muggle blazer, with a crisp blue shirt and jet-black trousers rose with a smug grin on his handsome face. He actually resembled a fashion model or one of those flashy movie types with his white-blond hair slicked back and a stylish pair of lightly tinted shades. He stood as Harry entered the living room smiling in the most un-Slytherin like manner the green eyes has ever seen. Draco cordially extended a welcoming hand to the tussled haired Gryffindor, as if the two had never met.

Harry hands reflectively shot to his pockets but stop immediately as he noticed Draco's hands were not only empty, but also well manicured. His mouth opened and closed mutely while his uncle did his usual host introductions.

"This is Harry Potter, good of you to spot him." He turned back to Draco making a snide remark as if the green-eyed kid where not standing right next to him, whispering behind one pudgy hand. "He's a bit slow, so just speak carefully so he understands."

"Well – of – course – I – would - not – want – to confuse – the – boy." Draco said very specifically and slowly. Mr. Dursley nodded and smiled politely. Leaving Harry to feel humiliated and outraged he had no intention of standing by while the pair make a fool out of him.

"I am not slow. Stop talking about me as if I am not standing right here!" Harry fumed.

His uncle cast Draco a knowing look shaking his head and again completely ignoring the defiant green eye teen. "He has a nasty temper often explodes in fits of anger without justification. Are you sure you can handle his sort?" Mr. Dursley asked shooting distasteful glances at Harry while the Slytherin teen offered a confident smile.

Harry could not believe his ears; Draco Malfoy standing in his uncle's home as if the two were old friends talking about him as if he did not exist and the most absurd aspect they were agreeing. How did this fifth year wizard from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry manage to convince the one person in all of England that hated anything and everyone associated with magic to trust him?

"As I was saying Mr. Malfoy.."

"Please call me Draco, I insist." He smiled kindly eying first Harry's uncle then his aunt Petunia with a subtle wink. Harry's aunt blushed immediately fond of their charming blond guest. She leaped from her chair to stand along side her husband.

"Oh Mr. Mal.." Petunia began, however Draco wagged a finger at her and she changed direction right away. "Alright Draco, let me get you something to drink and set a place for you. Dinner is nearly ready." Her sweet inviting smile melted as she flashed her dark eyes on Harry, pursing her lips in a thin line puffing her self up with hot air, apparently ready to give him the telling off he tried to avoid.

Harry cut across her before she could exhale the storm. "I need to use the toilet," both his guardians flushed at the vulgar word usage. Their nephew not waiting for a dismissal left the room, stomping deliberately up the stairs.

The eyes of the other occupants followed him Vernon, and Petunia wincing as he slammed the door above. Draco appeared mildly interested; although he would never use the term, he expected muggles always spoke with crude manners.

"Oh he is such a handful, I'm so glad your organization will help us mange him this summer," Petunia simpered flashing a toothy smile. "You two go ahead I'll get dinner on the table. I can't wait for you to meet our son Dudley." Blushing with pride and batting her lashes, she left the two men alone.

Mr. Vernon also flushed, although it was in anger. "I am truly at my wits end with that boy," he rocked back on his heels, his beady eyes darting quickly toward the stairs then back at the platinum blond. "Please have a seat I will like to discuss what you have in store for him."

Draco took a seat understanding this portion of his plan the most crucial although he found the great muggle intolerable, it was essential the Dursleys trust him absolutely.

"Well of course Mr. Dursley," he leaned back comfortably, crossing his legs.

"Just call me Vernon and my wife as well, you may call her Petunia." Vernon's massive cheeks spread as he grinned caused the double chin to look more like a triple row, completely covering his little neck. The older man flinched above the sound of muffled nosies drawing his attention, his beady eyes darted upward and his great mustache bristled as he huffed in impatience. "See what I mean, disgusting."

Ignoring the remark the Slytherin continued. "Very well, we are all on first name basis then." Draco's charming smile and handsome looks earned him instant acceptance with the snobbish Dursleys. Considering how quickly they allowed him access to their home, Draco considered the Head Master correct in keeping so many magical protections in place.

**_'These muggles are not just disgraceful parental figures but also, complete idiots allowing a complete stranger in their home. What should I expect they are only muggles, although that alone can not excuse their complete disregard for Potter's safety. I'll just need to trudge through the ghastly creatures and hope for the best._'**

"I would like to keep a close eye on his everyday activities at first. Then he and I will discuss at length his intentions once he completes ma…" The bulky old man hissed and flushed as the word _'magic'_ formed on Draco's lips, causing him to pause. "Sorry, did I say something inappropriate?"

"We do not like the use of that word or thingys relating to it," Vernon blurted his great mustache ruffling, standing on end. His wife offered a drink to Draco and then her husband.

Mrs. Dursley cut in on the end of Vernon's sentence, Petunia dramatically stated in a quivering voice. "Oh Draco." She paused making a deep fluttering sigh, glancing toward the ceiling as more rumbling thumps echoed above. "You have no idea the ordeal we have had to live with, so it's understandable that we do not use such terms in our home." Her eyes gazed determinately at the platinum blond shimmering with unshed tears.

Emptying his glass like a parched man Vernon followed her statement ominously.

"Especially around our son Dudley, he hates whatsis and any mention of thingys."

Draco sat back blinking his large eyes.** _'Theses muggles are off their rockers.'_** "Sure I will mind my language while here." Both Dursley exhaled a tense breath, their guest doing his part to look relieved rather than disgusted.

"Well where were we, yes as a representative for the _F.E.Y_. it is important that we maintain complete awareness of what Harry Potter is up to at all times," he nodded his head as the two adults looked more apprehensive.

Petunia interrupted, after glancing at her husband. "What will this entail exactly?" She sat down slowly perching on the edge of her sofa.

"Yes I would like to know as well, you said this _'F.E.'_ thingy is willing to compensate for any inconvenience?" Vernon Dursley narrowed his beady eyes greedily as if trying to determine if the young man were lying.

Draco withdrew a long envelope from inside his breast pocket etched with fancy script on high quality paper. "Yes, _'F.E.Y.'_ will compensate you generously. I think you will find everything to your satisfaction, as well as the first installment for your cooperation."

Casting Draco one last calculating glare Mr. Dursley quickly opened the envelope his wife leaping off the sofa to hover over his shoulder. Both stared with shocked expressions at the bank draft. "Twenty-thousand pounds!" Vernon gushed turning his astonished glare on Draco as if he were in full wizard robes.

The Slytherin spy froze wondering if the sum were not sufficient, ready to try another tactic when the Dursleys only son entered the home slamming the door and calling. "I'm home!" he took great lumbering steps as he entered the living room shaking out his leather jacket stopping dead his eyes landing on Draco speechless.

"Oh there is my Dudders!" Mrs. Dursley cheered; swooping over to seize his meaty upper arm, she guided him toward Draco, who managed to fix his face in a polite smile rising to take the mammoth boys hand.

"Dudders this is Mr., please forgive me this is Draco, he will be staying with us for a bit of the summer to keep a watch on your..." she bit down on her words and then quickly added, "Harry."

Dudley, who extended his hand with an uncertain and strangely disconnected look on his face, quickly snatched his hand away looking horrified at his mother and glancing distrustfully at Draco, while he backed away. "He's a…!" his chunky face broke out in a nervous sweat as he retreated several more steps.

Mr. Dursley pulled his attention away from the bank draft long enough to intervene. "Dudley don't be dense, he's one of us. He works for people who help keep '_them'_ in line," Vernon offered grinning appreciatively at Draco before staring pointedly back at his son. "Draco is one of the good guys, be sure to make friends with his sort."

Dudley looked relieved, breathing a deep sigh and stepping forward to shake hands with the new blond of the house. As Draco grabbed his hand, the strange disconnected look returned once again, Dudley mumbling his greeting.

Draco felt wind swept, he had thought that for an instance the muggle boy had seen through his disguise and noticed he is a wizard. He could not afford to have his cover blown with these people, especially since he just got here. "It is a pleasure to meet you Dudley." The Slytherin stated politely and then added, "you seem very strong what a grip." Actually, Dudley was so nervous he squeezed the hand painfully tight; Draco's face flushed slightly.

"Oh sorry I don't know my own strength at times." Dudley released him quickly looking away with a flushed face and asking about dinner.

"Dudders please do mommy a favor and tell _'him'_ to come down." Petunia's eyes jumping toward the ceiling as she referred to Harry while she prompted Dudley patting him on the shoulder. He grumbled and stomped off stepping a little lighter than when he entered glancing once over his shoulder at Draco when he reached the stairs.

***********************************************************************************************************  
_Woot! sorry I been trying to edit this, but have had difficulty getting all the grammar things the way they should be. Oh well, I don't want to keep you guys waiting, longer. I hope you all enjoy this, its kinda funny in my twisted little head. XD!!_

_**FEY is having or dealing with magic. =3 Draco having a bit of fun with the wizard hating Dursleys. _


	3. Chapter 3 Luggage

**Chapter 3 Luggage**

Harry stomped up to his bedroom in a fiery temper, slamming the door as hard as he could, and then grabbed his head pulling his hair in frustration he growled with suppressed rage. How could this be happening to him? How could his most hated adversary currently be sitting in his living room talking with his uncle as if it where the most natural thing in the world? "Draco Bloody Malfoy!" he snapped aloud, then jumped nearly out of his dusty sneakers when someone cleared their throat.

Harry turned about staring across the small room noticing two things that was not part of the furnishings when he left that morning. The first thing he noticed is a large trunk of a deep forest green color about five-feet long and three-feet wide shoved haphazardly against his bed. The second addition to his bedroom the small camp bed one that he used as a child in the cupboard under the stairs for more years than he cared to remember. Harry's mouth fell open staring at the bed, not being nearly as dense as his aunt and uncle made him out to be, the dawning realization hit him like crashing in Mr. Weasley old car. His mind smoldering at the idea he would be required to sleep on that god-forsaken camp bed, again.

"The HELL I WILL!" he roared to the seemingly empty room, and then leaped back against the door as the voice and its owner addressed him again.

"Uhemm! Do you mind keeping the noise down a bit? I have had a very long journey and the young master has filled me to bursting." The inconspicuous trunk blinked circular dark-green eyes on either corner of its lid staring at the noisy intruder. It spoke from a crack along the base of its trunk, in a rich gravelly sophisticated tone. "You must leave so I can get some rest." As if the matter, were concluded, rolling its dark eyes sleepily closing them a soft snore rumbled from its base.

Harry stared in shocked disbelief at the oddest piece furniture he has ever seen, including all the strange accessories he has come in contact at Hogwarts. Harry stood dumbfounded with how to respond to a talking trunk telling him to vacate his own room. Then everything gushed out as in one long sentence.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, how did you get in here, what gives you the right to tell me to leave and get out of my room!" Clenching his fist at his sides wanting answers but not really concerned what response he received Harry decided to shove the case down the stairs.

"You are too noisy; no one could answer so many questions so quickly," the trunk responded dismissively not bothering to open its eyes. "Pick one and I will consider answering the properly phased question," it said and then peered at him through half-open eyes disdainfully.

"What! Properly phased?" Harry bristled. His face flushing with anger, if anything has ever surprised Harry Potter before, this incident, he could not recall, because this monstrous piece of luggage collapsed any thought of retrieving answers for his innumerable questions, shaking with all consuming rage he stomped toward the trunk grabbing one of is wide handles. "Don't bother to answer I'll show you around," he hissed through clenched teeth, attempting to drag the heavy compartment toward the door.

The Gryffindor pulled mercilessly on the trunk's handle groaning with the effort his forehead breaking out in a sweat, the box would not budge.

The enchanted luggage gazed wearily at him, for several moments before lending its assistance. The wide handle suddenly released one of its securing hinges causing Harry who at that moment was baring his teeth pulling with all his remaining strength, to topple backward, landing hard on his bottom, swearing heatedly at the great green box.

"Do not attempt to remove me this is where the young master says I must remain." The green box admonished, its dangling handle righted itself like a hand stuffing into a pocket in perfect condition once again. "You can not move me with physical strength, why Master Malfoy wants to stay in utter squalor is beyond my comprehension."

The Gryffindor stared at the handle returned to its original position. "You did that on purpose!" Harry scrambled to his feet staring at the great trunk, never believing a piece of luggage would make him so angry.

"Of course I did," it intoned stoically. "You did not have my permission to relocate me, nor will I allow you to _'…show me around…'_ what a cryptic thing to say to a person."

"You are not a person!" Harry fumed pointing his finger spiritedly completely disregarding the fact that he is currently deeply engaged in a disagreement with said non-person. "You are a box, a crypt, a crate, definitely not in any way related to a living creature!" he stumped over to his own trunk shoving the pilings on top off and heaving it up in his grasp.

Harry approached clumsily teetering back and forth, Draco's trunk yawned still ignoring him for the most part. "You are an impudent and incorrigible child." It clipped haughtily and then added, "This is very tedious however, have you ever heard the term 'stick and stone'?" Then snorting in laughter it glanced in Harry's direction just in time to see the truly inanimate Hogwarts trunk dropped on its lid.

The Gryffindor laughed vindictively as the hunter-green intruder attempted to speak with a squashed look on its flat face. "What was that about stick and stones?" Harry looked around the room quickly grabbing a pile of old Hogwarts books stacked next to his desk. "I got some more stuff that needs packing!" He barked in laugher loading the heavy tombs on the lid some slipping from his hands in his haste to deliver as much weight to the box as possible.

"Eeebby, ggeeebb pphhff." The trunk gibbered, releasing odd hissing sounds in its attempts to speak. Finally, its squashed eyes flashed a brighter lime-green then its lid began to lift at an odd angel. Actually the cover could unhinge itself and lift in whichever direction it chose, therefore, the trunk reverted its hinging tilting the mountain of rubbish toward its tormentor.

Startled by the rapid sound of the many books hitting the floor Harry looked around to see the lid rising slowly, tipping off its burden. Leaping quickly on top of the two trunks he caused Draco's trunk to snap shut under his additional weight. "Ha! I know you don't think you are going to get rid of them that easily," he antagonized laughing loudly and peering around his room for something more to assist in evicting the great blabbering box.

Two short knocks at his door brought reality back to the green-eyed kid quickly. "Harry my mum says to come down for dinner," Dudley's grouched through the door. Afraid of what he may see moving about the enormous blond stays away from Harry's room. However, this time his cousin opened the door, his blue eyes widened at the sight of Harry perched on top of two trunks staring at him like a cat that just swallowed a canary; the hunter-green trunk ominously still. "What are you doing?" Dudley tried unsuccessfully to keep his gaze focused on his cousins dark frame glasses, his eyes sweeping around every corner of the room as if expecting something to pounce on him.

Harry could not decide if he should chase his cousin out of his room or stay on his perch and continue the stake out on the great annoying trunk, he could hear a low grumbling noise emitting from the box. "Get out of my room I'm busy at the moment." He decided his hunger would need to wait a bit; he wanted to teach the crate a lesson in who is the master within these four walls.

Dudleys' eyes darted back on Harry after staring warily at a stack of newspapers. "Don't talk to me like that! I .. I wanted to ask…" The words caught in the husky blonds throat as he noticed the trunk on the bottom showing signs of movement. "What the bloody hell are to doing! Stop it now!" Draco barked.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Harry shouted, he did not have any patience for his over bearing cousin especially since Draco's trunk gave an almighty lurch causing him to bounce upward several inches, and grip the edges of his trunk nervously to prevent from toppling off. "Get out now!" He warned again not sure, how long his weight would contain the wretched box.

However it was too late whatever prompted his cousin to enter his domain may never be known, as the boy began to shout for his parents backing up quickly Draco's trunk now bucking furiously, its huge green-eye face revealed to the pale and shrieking muggle.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT HERE! DAD! DAD! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" Dudley stumbled backward toward the stair his gaze fixedly on Harry who now bounced up and down on both boxes.

Harry attempted to spread his weight across the lid to keep the green monster from throwing him off. Dudley's screams driving him nearly as crazy as the blasted trunk. The green-eye Gryffindor glared at his pasty face cousin. _**'**At least he could have closed my door then he would not need to stare like some overgrown kid whose balloon just slipped out of his grip.'_Growling at the insanity of his predicament, and the thunderous sounds of his uncle coming up the stairs, Harry saw his door slam shut just before the shouting man reached the upper floor landing. He distinctly heard the sound of the lock clicking in place, followed immediately by the pounding of his uncles' heavy fist on the door. Distracted by the thought he has just performed magic without realizing what he was doing, his grip loosened at the wrong moment.

The now bitterly enraged hunter-green trunk tossed him and his box off, causing Harry to crash hard on his side among the disarray of books and rubbish with his heavy inanimate trunk slamming against his head. The pain of his landing as well Dudley's wails and Vernon's bellows faded out to nothingness.

[TBC]  
_WOOT! Thanks for reading everyone, and thank you very much for your comments, they really help. With the holidays over, I can now get some ore HP up for you guys, *I hope* I will do my best to edit and post. XD!_


	4. Chapter 4 Purpose Unseen

**Chapter 4 Purpose Unseen**

Dinner with the Dursleys passed too slowly for Draco, answering repeated questions about his organization as well personal questions about where he lived and his family as well as how he came to belong to _Fey_. Somehow, the Slytherin managed to stay well ahead of the probing muggles, well until Dudley who after a shot of sherry from his father regained enough of his wits to finish two full plates of food, made a very direct inquiry.

"Draco you really don't look old enough to belong to a government program that investigates people," he bit out the last word, as none of the Dursleys would use the term wizard. "Well how old are you anyway?" Dudley blurted.

His mother blushed and admonished her son not to pry, although she had asked about Draco's yearly earnings.

Draco paused; he did not really care for the muggle food so he mostly picked at the poached salmon and tasted his red-leaf salad taking care to chew as long a possible before swallowing. Actually, his concern for Potter had completely diminished his appetite but he understood showing too much concern for the Gryffindor would not work to his advantage with these muggles.

"I am fifteen I just had my birthday at the end of last month." Draco sipped his tea wishing the endless meal would end. "And _Fey_[1] is not related to the government; it is a private public service organization that seeks to protect us all from…" he hesitated carefully as all three Dursleys stared in short alarm. _"Them,"_ he amended wondering how Harry managed to hold any conversation when so many words were taboo.

"How can a minor do such a thing, and I am a year older than you so you know," Dudley informed blushing shortly.

Draco stared briefly at Harry's cousin; the muggle seemed all right in his opinion although jumpy about magic, and wizards. With parents like these Dursleys he really could not hold it against the gargantuan blond. Dudley had attempted to be kind, and understanding if a little boastful about his accomplishments in boxing, it was more than likely well earned. His first impression of the tall wide body was that he is over weight and as slovenly as his father, however after Dudley changed his cloths and came back down in black jeans and sleeveless muscle shirt Draco was very impressed. The muggle boy has muscles from shoulder to wrist and his chest, which under his large jacket gave the impression of a mammoth gut, actually proved solid and well toned. _**'No wonder Potter keeps that wand with him at all times.'**_

"Very astute for you to point that out Dudley, I will be happy to explain." The muggles' blush darkened. Draco pretended not to notice continuing. "My father is the founder of _Fey_, so naturally I have much more training than most at my age. Usually a person would befriend the target during a summer recreation of some sort. However Potter is different and needs much more acute observation in order asses his level of threat." He finished in an ominous tone causing the pink face teen to pale suddenly. "No need to worry I have ways of dealing with his sort I am well prepared for any number of situations should the need arrive."

"Draco are you sure you will be alright, we could always move him back under the stair." Petunia inquired nodding at her husband for his support, an accommodating smile in place.

Vernon agreed quickly, smiling at his wife. "Yes, the boy would fit nicely in that cupboard, while you stay and get the details on his behavior."

Draco smiled congenially his eyes darted quickly toward the small door under the stair, wondering if they would actually do something as horrid as that, giving away Potter's room without a second's consideration. "No that will not be necessary I actually look forward to the opportunity to discuss several topics with Potter. It is how we determine if they are dangerous enough to request their removal from our society." The clock chimed eight o'clock, the Dursleys exhaled as if their guest has been telling them a riveting tale that held them on the edge of their seats.

Mrs. Dursley spoke up. "Draco, you are a charming young man, we do have a day trip set for tomorrow to a local swim park, we would be happy for you to join us."

Draco was not certain what a swim park was but thought he had better play it safe and have Potter explain later. "Please forgive me Petunia I will regretfully need to decline, well unless Potter is attending." He presumed the selfish muggles did not intend to take his schoolmate to anything considered fun, and a family outing to a park at least implied that much to him.

"What take Harry, no way?" Dudley balked at the implication.

Mr. Dursley shook his round head his mustache fluffing up. "Harry does not know how to appreciate such events…" His son decided this moment would be opportune to relay some of Harry's previous antics.

"Tell him dad!" Dudley squealed over his father, his voice somewhat higher than before. "Remember when he set a great snake on me at the zoo!" This caused the Slytherin to stare in disbelief at the large teen.

"He caused a snake to attack you at a zoo?" Draco believed it before Dudley went to rambling about his ordeal, Draco knew that Harry could speak Parseltongue he has detailed information about the Gryffindor. In addition, Draco understood one would need to speak the ancient language of Salazar Slytherin to enter the chamber of secrets, that is also a little known fact to the blond. It was Mrs. Dursley who put a stop to Dudley's berate of Harry, informing her son that he needed to get in bed do to their early start in the morning.

Draco took this as an opportunity to leave as well. "I have had a long trip getting some sleep sounds like a great plan." He looked at all the Dursleys with what he hopes was a polite request excusing him from the dinner table.

"Yes." Mr. Dursley said. "Do you think you can manage that camp bed?" His beady eyes shifted slightly giving Draco the impression that the old man hoped he would be able to manage it alone.

"I'm sure I will be able to work it out just fine." Draco assured him, then turning to Mrs. Dursley. "Dinner was excellent; I know meal time will always be pleasant." He stood slowly pleased with the opportunity to get away from Harry's aunt and uncle

Dudley interrupted before the Slytherin could wave good night. "What are you talking about you hardly ate anything."

His parents flapped their hands reprovingly. "Diddy darling don't be rude I'm sure Draco has had a long trip and that can impinge on a person's appetite, mommy doesn't each much either." She gave her bulky son a placating smile, Dudley shrugged getting to his feet as well.

"Good night all." He lumbered toward the stairs but lingered at the bottom, glancing to see who would follow him up.

Draco smiled bashfully happy Petunia was not offended, and made a nice excuse as well. "I will offer a good night as well. See you in the morning." Nodding shortly Draco followed Dudley down the hall.

"You are going up now too?" The large teen inquired, shifting his weight nervously and fidgeting with his hands.

"Yes I am why not let me go first just in case?" Draco offered his grey eyes gazed seriously at Harry's cousin. Dudley step back allowing Draco to go on ahead of him a relieved look swept over Dudley's slightly pale face, with red patches on his cheeks. His eyes tracked the younger blond up the stairs, dazedly.

Climbing the stir quickly Draco offered some reassurances. "I am a light sleeper and I am well trained to handle things so rest easy ok."

Walking only a couple steps behind the lean Slytherin Dudley was not really listening, too quickly they reached the upper floor landing, at least to Dudley he grunted a good night to the Slytherin and watched as the new blond brazenly entered Harry's room.

His exhaustion increased significantly once he entered the cluttered living space. Draco step gingerly over Harry's innumerable books, newspapers and empty food container as well as dirty laundry. He carved a path directly to his magical trunk and quickly tapped the lid. It did not respond with words, it merely opened revealing an empty container. However, the Slytherin continued to stare as if he could see things not viewable to the natural eye, finally he spoke in the case.

"Winky I will need your assistance, and bring more ice for Potter." He stood glancing around the filthy room, and pulled a small cube with different markings on each side from his pocket. Lifting it to his eyes, he gave it several twist, all the makings mixing the tiny cube began to glow as Winky the house elf made her appearance.

"Please leave the ice on that table." He pointed toward Harry's desk, on which sat Hedwig's empty cage. "I will need you to clean this mess up Winky, but do not use magic until this cube is fully activated." The tiny elf turned bowing at Draco's kind smile.

"Winky will do as master ask Winky to do." She squeaked. Then quickly set to gathering the up the books her large eyes gazing around for their proper placement.

Draco noticed her confusion as he placed his glowing, and growing cube in the center of the room. "Well there are no real bookcases so store them with my things, and I will need a change of clothes for tomorrow." He walked to Harry's wardrobe pulling open the door sighing deeply at the lack of decent clothing. "There is plenty of space for a couple suits so hang them in here."

"Winky will do as master ask." She hopped back inside the box, disappearing from view.

Sighing deeply at the circumstances, Draco undressed down to his black boxer, ignoring the camp bed he pushes rubbish off Harry's bed then eased in next to the unconscious brunette carefully replacing the ice compress. The Dursleys refused to take the Gryffindor to the hospital, saying he will be right as rain in the morning. Draco did not agree but could not raise an argument; at least they did not prevent him from putting Harry on the bed.

Harry lay on his side facing his wall, now looking closely at the bruise on his head. Draco could see the muggles were at least correct about the brown-haired wizards' ability to mend, the injury appears much better. "Hello, Harry I've missed you dearly." Draco whispers to the sleeping teen, and then he wrapped an arm around his narrow chest, spooning his body behind Harry. Listening to the soft throb of Harry's heart, mingled with the sounds of Wink's footsteps, the silver-grey eyes began to flutter, sleep finally taking him.

Draco woke suddenly; he lay with his back to Harry, the room now dark he gazed at a glowing clock on the desk reading just after mid-night. The sound that woke him came again, he turned over quickly, and Harry had his body pressed against the wall as if trying to claw through it. He was whimpering and calling Cedric Diggory's name.

Draco pulled Harry firmly into his embrace as his whimpers melted into tears, repeating the ominous words all of Hogwarts knew of the boys' death. Draco rocked him gently against his chest stroking the dark untidy hair until Harry fell into a deep sleep again. He repeated a vow he made before he left his home, so very far away.

"I will save you Harry Potter, just as you saved me. I will protect you with my life." Lifting the sleeping teens tear streaked face; he ran his thumb across Harry's lower lip, wishing those brilliant green eyes would stare back at him. Until that time came, he would settle smirking inwardly; Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry's pouting lips.

[TBC]

_A.N. Sorry about the wait the Holidays really kept me busy, I've got more for you all in a day or so, as alway thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5 The Altered Past

_**Chapter 5 The Altered Past**_

The grounds were dark. People scurried around fearfully trying to find loved ones.

"Where are the champions?"

"They've vanished!"

"What's happening, where are Diggory and Potter?"

A hushed silence followed those words, and then panicked screams. Suddenly a mass exodus of wizards and witches seeking escape from the Hogwarts grounds, surged forward off the magical benches. Those not attempting to leave flooded toward the Tri-Wizard Maze seeking the missing champions.

Over the growing paranoia and unrest, a clear powerful voice brought about a sudden pause in the frightened chatter.

"Calm yourselves!" Dumbledore called across the dark lawns and stadium benches.

Every eye turned on the elderly wizard all ceased their restless movements. The Head Master nodded at his professors as well as those with the Ministry placed to supervise the Tri-Wizard event. He waved his wand and the enlarged hedges shrank down until merely two feet in height.

"Please everyone Remain in your seats and allow my colleges and me to thoroughly search the area." The respected head master continued. "I am sure we…."

"CRACK!"

Dumbledore paused at the sound all attention drawn to the moaning dark hair wizard.

"It's Potter!"

"Is Cedric with him?"

"He's dead!"

A sudden panic murmured across the dark lawns.

"DIGGORY'S DEAD!" Someone called.

"Oh Dear, Dumbledore, Cedric is dead, his father's heading this way."

Unnoticed to the shocked and terrified onlookers a short wizard in a dark cape approached, one of the Auors, nudging him firmly.

The Auror eyed him pointedly, and then followed leaving the other ministry members. They walked swiftly through the main gate and down the path leading toward the great wizarding school.

The Auror stopped abruptly he did not want to follow this 'rat' any further. "This better be important!" He snapped in a low growling voice.

"When you are called come or you will pay for it." He handed over a vile with a dark liquid in it. "Drink!"

"What is it?" The grizzled haired wizard sniffed the potion.

"I will not take you to him in this form, drink or I will leave and tell him you refused."

Mad-eye stared shortly, and then threw his head back guzzling the thick contents. Instantly he felt the sickening clench in his guts, his body reverting to its normal state, painfully. Moody threw his hands over his mouth, his breath visible in the summer evening. The old man collapsed his wooden leg forced off a new one stretching to replace it. He moaned aloud despite his effort to keep quiet.

Wormtail looked around anxiously. "Hurry up they are coming!" He urged, glaring at the death eater returned and then pulled his travel companion up wrapping his arm around his shoulder. A familiar voice sent a chill through his spine, at his side that greasy haired bastard.

"So I see this is how it was done." Dumbledore stated serenely next to him Snape his wand directed at the pair.

"Do not move." The potions master ordered specifically emphasizing each word, his dark eyes trained on the Death Eater impostor swaying sickly next to a hooded man.

The head master step forward his wand in his hand almost casually as if it were a nice summer stroll. Although a cold chill hung in the air his breath puffing out in tiny white clouds with each exhale.

"This is over there is much that we need to discuss come along quietly and no one need be hurt." In his shadow, Professor Snape followed.

The swaying wizard finally grinned; squeezing his companion firmly, his shorter companion smiled beneath his dark hood preparing to leave knowing the taller male would lend a hand.

"You will not make it; do not force me to kill you." Dumbledore stated calmly his blue eyes twinkling despite the dark path, all four wizards staring at each other.

"CRACK!" "WHOOSH!"

The pair disapparate at the same moment Dumbledore cast his spell, fortunately for the Death Eaters a Dementor swooped down as well. Dumbledore's spell hit the creature; it fell dead instantly in a dark bundle.

"Dam!" Severus swore.

"Remain calm Severus." Dumbledore walked to the area where the impostor had lane picking up the small vile and wood leg.

"Severus we must go to Professor Moody's office immediately."

The potion master gazed down as well, watching the magical blue eye spin dizzyingly of its own accord.

Harry woke to the sounds of Dudley talking loudly with someone in the hall, his door shut, however his cousin has a high nerve grating voice for Harry difficult to ignore. He sat up, holding his head trying to piece together what had happen retrieving his glasses from his beside desk. The almond shape green eyes blinked wildly several times, his mouth gapped in an "O".

Fisting his eyes to clear them Harry gawked around his bedroom completely transformed. Draco Malfoy entered with Dudley standing in the doorway flushed face and sweaty.

"Well, I will be sure to ask Potter if he would like to go, if so count me in as well." Draco added his face a little flushed trying to shake off the muggle teen. He then stops short noticing Harry watching his entry.

"Potter your up, how do you feel?"

"What?" Harry said his mind suddenly blank staring at his Hogwarts nemesis. His cousin cast him a scathing glare, before rolling his eyes back on the Slytherin.

Draco step around a large overstuffed forest green and black couch that sat facing a charming mahogany claw footed coffee table etched along the darker edge in silver. The space Harry's wardrobe had occupied the previous day has a miniature decorative stone fireplace with faces of wizards and witches holding wands outstretched in tiny hands, or looking toward the sky at stone and jeweled constellations. The fixture stretched directly up into his ceiling like a petrified tree branching across the ceiling overhead and forking out around the border of the room.

Harry's gazed upward quickly then back at his cousin who had ventured in a couple of steps, looking around apprehensively.

"Potter are you alright?" The blond questioned again, only focused on Harry, he sat on the end of the bed, as far as Harry can tell the only thing he recognized in this 'remodeled' room.

Harry swallowed hard expecting Dudley to start screaming at the obvious magic the room has undergone. For one terrifying moment, he considered if he had actually caused the vast changes in his no longer tiny living space.

"I'm…uhm..ok..sort of." The Gryffindor stammered at last.

"Good, glad to hear it." Draco responded, smiling at Harry before turning back to Dudley who now stared fixedly at the large hunter green trunk. "Dudley if there isn't anything more happy day trip." Draco dismissed him ready to speak with Harry alone.

Harry glanced at Draco. _**'Why is he here, what were he and Dudley talking about? I bet he's up to something.'**_ The green eyes narrowed flicking back on his cousin.

"Alright then, uhh…" Dudley shifted back and forth his eyes between Draco and the green crate. "I hope you will think it over, ok." He waved and shuffled out the room.

"WAIT!" Harry called suddenly sparing one glance at Draco whose brow creased for delaying the oversize teen. "I want to go, where are you going?" Harry said this scrambling out the bed startled by the emerald green pajama bottoms hanging loosely on his hips.

"Piss-off you're not coming with!" Dudley snapped.

"Please!" Harry amended urgently, not wanting to be alone with the sneaky Slytherin. "I won't be a bother, I'll behave." He nodded wide-eyed at his cousin. He knew only if Dudley agreed would he have a chance convincing his uncle.

"NO!" The blond boxer shouted stomping out this time he did not forget to close the door, slamming it hard as Harry approached.

The Gryffindor stared at the shut door, the sound ringing in his ears. Then fuming at his thickheaded cousin he grabbed the doorknob determined to get through to the big oaf.

"Dudley wait!" Harry pulled the door when a drawing voice so very familiar caused him to turn facing the annoying user.

"Get a grip Potter." Draco snapped.

"Get a grip! What are you doing in my house?"

"You always are so short tempered, I can't image why." Draco stood; Harry cringed glancing around the unfamiliar room thinking about his wand.

Harry flushed gripping his hands at his side while the Slytherin walked over to his blasted trunk near the fireplace converted wardrobe. "Go to hell Malfoy! Where is my wand?" He snarled at the blonde's back.

Draco ignored the insult fishing out the Gryffindor wand and shutting the lid. He stood fixing his face before he turned toward the green-eye kid, approaching cautiously with the wand out stretched before him.

"I don't want or need your wand Potter, take it." He said offering it to the bespectacled teen.

Harry stared surprised by the gesture then snatched his wand aiming it at the intruder. "I want answers now. Why are you here? Who sent you? What are you after? Voldemort behind this isn't he?"

Draco blinked several times then laughed completely loosing his head; it had been so long since he had seen that angry glare.

"I'm serious!" Harry snapped blushing and gripping his wand tighter the longer Draco continued to laugh pink faced and snorting. "Shut up!" He yelled finally fed up with the impossible situation. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Harry took several steps toward the unarmed wizard pointing his wand at Draco's chest.

Still blushing with a dazzling smile curving his full lips Draco raised both hands. "I am unarmed Potter." Draco said eying his schoolmate. "Put that away and we will talk."

He added lowering his hands waiting for Harry to do the same.

There were a few moments indecision emerald-eyes staring at smoky grey then Harry lowered his wand. "Why are you here?"

"Why else Potter the Head Master sent me." Draco reached in his pocket pulling out a pocket watch staring at the hands.

Harry shook his head; he could not believe that of all people Malfoy. "I don't believe you, why would Professor Dumbledore send you?"

"Believe what you want Potter, we do not have a lot of time." Draco turned on his heel walking back to his great trunk, which open for him automatically. "How else would I get in here unless Dumbledore told me your address? You do realize he is your secret keeper?"

"Secret keeper?" Harry looked even more confused. "What do you mean Professor Dumbledore is the secret keeper for Privet Drive and what do you mean the head master sent you?" Harry felt his stomach twist in angry knots, the less information he received. He wanted answers and the blond git did not seem ready to tell him anything.

To Harry's further dissatisfaction Draco's trunk decided to fill the moments of silence between the two school mates. "What an incorrigible child. Still with the endless questions, quite annoying young master. How can you tolerate such an insolent person?"

Harry's wand pointed viciously at the trunk he bared his teeth yelling at the same moment Draco addressed the trunk.

"You stupid box!" Harry growled

"Trunk, mind Master Potter." Draco admonished, the box opened silently, its over sized eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Harry gapped astonished by the order. "What did you just say?" He lowered his wand staring at the blonde's profile.

"It doesn't matter Potter." Draco said pulling through the contents withdrawing a silvery invisibility cloak. "We need to train."

The Gryffindor swallowed hard feeling a blush creep up his face; however, at his words the questions flooded forward again, although he spoke softer than before. "What are you talking about train, for what?" The dark hair teen shifted nervously then ventured asking the most foreboding question. "Has something happen is Voldemort involved?"

"Yes and no." The blond said distractedly lifting muggle clothes out of his trunk and tossing them to Harry. "Get dressed."

Harry caught the jeans and tee shirt dropping them to the floor and quickly stripping out of his pajama pants and pulling on the dark pants. "What do you mean yes and no? Tell me what's going on." Harry complained.

With considerable effort, Draco did not stare as Harry shred his clothes sans underwear and pulled on the nicely fitting blue jeans. Instead, he thought about the last time he and Harry was together, to him it was a lifetime ago. He stood stepping slowly toward Harry apprising him carefully. There was so much to tell him, but would this Harry Potter believe him, can he just speak the truth and still help him accomplish what needs to be done? He decided to move carefully, protecting Harry from self-destruction is the highest priority for the time being.

"This is not for you Potter I am here to help you save Dudley."

"What, my cousin?" Harry blinked backing away until his back touch his bedroom door.

"Something will happen this summer Potter and Dudley Dursley will die, it is up to you to protect him."

[TBC]

_A.N. Ok the next update will be dark, sorry I love angst and scary days are ahead for our poor Harry. ^^. Thanks for reading. =)_


	6. Chapter 6 Not so much the hero

**Chapter 6 Not so much a hero**

The fact that his cousin is in danger, has Harry's nerves on end. He had questioned the blond relentlessly all morning always receiving the same firm answer. _'Later Potter.'_ What should he make of that statement? It was now near lunch and still the Slytherin git has refused to provide any details about how and why Dudley is in danger. Harry fumed inwardly, he had given up his diatribe of questions resolving to complete the chores, have some lunch and get direct answers before the Dursleys return. Especially why his over stuff cousin did not flip his fat blond head over Harry's _'magically'_ altered bedroom. That question plagued him, eventually his aunt or uncle would walk past when the door stood open then all hell would break loose.

It really ticked Harry off that his uncle spent the better part of an hour barking at him for using magic and scaring his cousin. He would not allow Harry a word in edge wise, when he attempted to point out that said trunk was not his, and that Malfoy is a fraud. That little comment nearly got him pounded, until Draco step in and said he would address all the issues with Potter, sending the Dursleys on their way. If it were possible for Harry to feel worse, it was now when Draco Malfoy saved him from a thrashing.

Harry sat outside in his backyard pulling weeds from Aunt Petunia's flowerbed. The Dursleys had left a list of things the green-eyed kid needed to finish. Draco offered to help, although now, finishing the last of the chores Harry stared at the back of the blonds' blue tee shirt hanging loosely around a pair of beige kikai shorts, his hair looked spiky with his pink scalp flaming through the tapered layers. It would be the first time Harry can remember studying the Slytherin so closely, and noticing how well developed his upper body is, made Potter feel a surge of jealousy.

'_**More than likely he lives the high life and has personal trainers to make sure he always looks like he's about to step out in front of a movie camera.'**_ Harry thought selfishly, pulling his last weeds along the side fence.

"This is pathetic work absolutely pointless, how muggles tolerate doing this type of work is beyond me." Draco complained, sitting back on his hunches from what he can tell, he'd pulled all the plants Harry told him were weeds, it did look much better. He grabbed the pail with the discarded trimmings standing up to add them to the compost can on the side of the house.

Harry stared at the blond shaking his head. "These muggles don't need to worry about manual labor they got me to do their dirty jobs." Then Harry looked over at the garden hose. "Malfoy can you grab that and put it over there in the flower bed?" He asked pointing to the garden sprinkler, which on his way back Draco grabbed quickly, thinking of getting away so they can get some training done.

Draco pulled the hose toward the flowerbed gritting his teeth at his filthy hands, when suddenly Harry called.

"Hey Malfoy watch this." The blond froze staring at the Gryffindor curiously. The hose vibrated briefly and then erupted. The spinning sprinkler head sprayed directly in Draco's face, soaking him completely. So shocked that for several moments he did not drop the offending sprayer causing him to be thoroughly drenched when at last the hissing object fell to the ground.

The Slytherin shouted. "You did that on purpose!" Smoky eyes flashed silver, his fist clenched at his sides glaring daggers at the cackling Gryffindor.

Harry lay flat on the ground roaring in laughter, so much, so he did not see Draco approach. The sun still high in the afternoon sky was blocked when the blond stood over Harry a grim smile on his handsome face.

"You find that amusing Potter?"

"Absolutely." Harry laughed pointing at the dripping Slytherin.

Draco nodded. "I guess it is a bit funny, but not nearly as much as this." From behind his back, he produced the still spraying sprinkler, hitting Harry in the face and nose. The Gryffindor gagged turning away and bolting to his feet while attempting to block another direct spray hit.

However, Draco pulled the hose buried in the wet lawn so Harry tumbled before he got more than a few steps away. Once down the blond pounced shoving the hose under Harry's chin while he tried to cover his face, laughing and trying to get the hose away. Draco was too fast and instead shoved it under Harry's shirt a great amount went down his waist of his pants as well.

Harry howled laughing harder his hands attempted to grab the cold wet nozzle; to no avail, finally he squeezed a length of hose folding it in half so the water stopped. For several moments, he stared grinning at the blond perched over his hips dripping water on his face and shaking the sprinkler like it would start.

"Now I got the power, get off me and be good." The Gryffindor warned green eyes sparkling in mirth, while he brandished the cinched hose.

Draco on the other hand was not watching the bended length of hose. Instead, Harry smiling up at him in a way he had not seen in years, had captured all of the blonds' attention. Since he leaned over the green-eye kid by a foot or two, it did not take him much effort to kiss the dark hair wizard. Grey eyes fluttered close, lips pressed solemnly against the one he loves so very much.

Harry did not know how to react; he certainly was not expecting to have Malfoy snog him. In the middle of Privet Drive of all places, and why anyway would this boy kiss another boy. The person who he hates, at least Harry has always thought Malfoy hated him. The brunette teen changed his opinion quickly when a soft moan escaped the blond pinning him to wet grass and the narrow hips slid up on the erection Harry didn't know he had.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" He question, when the blond moved his lips over Harry's to press in more. Harry felt oddly light-headed, his heart racing a mile per minute suddenly he wanted Draco to stop. It was weird, he had only ever kissed Cho, but the kiss from this blond, in Harry's short experience felt much better, than the teary-eyed one he shared with the girl. Just as the Gryffindor's lips press toward the mouth over him, Draco pulled back face flushed.

"I'm sorry Harry I shouldn't have done that." Draco eased off the wet teen but could not pull his eyes off the confused green-eye gaze.

Harry sat up still squeezing the hose firmly. "Why did you do that?" He asked awkwardly, panting and feeling incredibly hot despite the cool water drenching his skin.

The Slytherin gazed fixedly at his schoolmate then taking a deep breath he ventured forward, the Order had decided that he is to tell Potter whatever is necessary to gain his trust. Telling Harry his feelings for him should rate as 'necessary.'

"It's a long story but to keep it simple, I am in love with you Harry." Draco said his face darkened several more shades; he chastised himself for feeling embarrassed. This is still Potter after all, and at one point, they shared some special moments, although not in this time.

Harry blinked several times then raised his eyebrows. "Funny you should mention that. I kind of missed how those buttons you made last semester reflected these emotions." Harry got to his feet his face dark, still gripping the garden hose. "You know what Malfoy, keep your distance; I don't need you to _'help'_ me do anything, so shove off!" He snapped stalking over and shutting off the tap. He yanked the hose away from the blond as he got to his feet.

Draco stared a crease formed between his brows; he knew this side all to well. "Yeah that's right the Great Wizarding Hero will save the day all on his own to hell with anyone that wants to help!" The blond said sarcastically while Harry placed the hose in its proper place.

"I never asked for the title and I sure as hell do not want it!" Harry growled not looking at Draco, and then he whirled around facing stormy eyes, and flushed face. "Get this straight Malfoy." Harry stalked closer hand gripped at his side his green eyes dark emeralds. "If I need to die in order to be the hero, then I will happily knowing I never accepted help from you!"

A stretched silence followed those words, then the storm subsided as the blush faded from Draco's face, he stood up to his full height. He did not want the words to fall from his lips but they did. "That's fine with you Harry, dieing to be a hero." He paused taking a steadying breath. "If you die mankind will die, this is where I am from Harry, the dark future where you died a martyr and Voldemort conquers our world. There are many martyrs that follow you, like nearly all of the Weasley, Granger as a matter of fact every person in your year in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw they die within two years of your death." Draco stops watching Harry shake his head. "Still want to be the dead hero, Potter?"

[TBC]

_Muhahahaha!!!! I love dark ending...stay tuned, next chapter in a moment...=)_


	7. Chapter 7 Facing the truth

**Chapter 7 Facing the Truth (~warning, funeral, major angst~)**

Harry stared for several moments breathing hard. It cannot be this is some Death Eater's plan to get him away from his home. The Gryffindor bared his teeth shaking his hand instead of backing away he advanced.

"That's a lie!" Harry roared

"It is not, I have no reason to lie it is what will happen."

The brunette flushed shaking uncontrollably, rage consuming him he gripped his fist. "Take it back or I will…."

The blond pushed his nose in the air. Draco has his own short fuse taunting Harry especially when the git is purposely rude seemed like a good idea. "No." he said flatly glaring at the wet young man before him.

"I said take it back! That is a filthy lie! Was it your Death Eater father that arranged this little stunt? I am not falling for it so run along and tell daddy dearest." Harry retorted viciously.

"It is the truth as soon as you accept it we can work to prevent it." The Slytherin shot back eyes narrowed on the one who holds his heart.

Harry closed his eyes his head throb painfully the more he gazed at Draco the worse he felt. He felt like a kettle bubbling to a fierce whistle until a screaming noise erupts through the tiny opening, blaring for attention. When his anger boiled over he lashed out at the blond with everything he had, without his wand his right fist connected squarely with Draco's jaw. Harry aimed for his nose but the blond had turned away at the last second so the Gryffindor's large fist collided with the Slytherin's pink face.

Draco fell backward, he should have expected a physical attack, however he had been over confident that Harry would hear him out on the matter. Now landing hard on the wet grass with a towering Gryffindor brandishing his fist over him shouting with all consuming anger Draco cringed holding his jaw. Harry's lightweight body did not attest to the power within the scrawny frame.

"Take it back now!" Harry roared advancing his fist clenched, baring his teeth. He intended to beat the stuffing out of the lying Slytherin but then he decided something better. "Get out! I do not want to see you ever again! Never come to my home and stay away from me!" He glared daggers as the blond got slowly to his feet, still holding a darkening bruise on his lower left jaw.

The Slytherin gazed at the fiery green eyes his gut twisting in knots the words striking a painful cord. "Potter you do know how to hurt me the most don't you?" Draco stood his ground when Harry advanced again. "I am not going to allow you to bully me into 'leaving you alone.' That's how I lost you the first time; I don't care if you beat me like a bludgger I am not leaving your side ever again," he said softly.

Harry gaped, he felt confused but angrier than anything else he wanted to force Draco to explain although gnawing at the surface was a desire to see the blond bleed and beat him senseless. It felt to Harry like two distinct desires were warring within him, he knew the voice of reason wanted to demand answers the other voice wanted to react and hurt. He closed his eyes as a sharp pain peeked his vision bowing his head briefly then a torrent of hateful words spilled forth, he could do nothing to stop them.

"You disgust me, I hate you! I never will feel anything for a person like you!" Harry tried to clench his jaw, hold in the flood, but more insults erupted foul language and personal insults against Draco's family and schoolmates. Harry felt nearly out of breath before he could close his throat halting the tirade glaring at the tall blond.

Malfoy seemed unaffected his face pale cheeks only mildly flushed, although his eyes remained dark his mouth set in a grim line. "I believe you said enough Potter." Draco had more to say getting Harry alone and calm seemed the most appropriate course of action. He has seen this ugly side of the boy who lived too, for some reason the words did not hurt as much as before, when he knew Harry's pain. Now it seems obvious to Draco the words are not from Harry, his future lover. It is the Dark Lord's emotions spilling through Harry.

"Really do you think I said enough?" Harry raised his eyebrows his face burning with rage and pain, Draco's tone seem to awaken the dark anger anew. "I know what you are, you are a filthy spy!" Harry roared at the top of his voice. "Don't think I am fooled, if you try to stop me…"

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Vernon Dursley bellowed, his wife standing in his shadow glancing around at the neighbors, quiet homes.

Draco turned trying to fix his face politely. "Sir we had a bit of a disagreement I have sorted it out." He offered unconvincingly Mr. Dursley narrowed his beady eyes.

Suddenly Petunia gasped putting her fingers to her lips, no one noticed the lumbering Dudley walk around the gated yard entering. "Vernon look at his face." She said breathlessly shaking her head, since Draco had grass stains, water and mud on him she did not touch him although she pulled out a handkerchief handing it to the slim blond.

"What happen to your face!" Vernon snapped pointing at he dark bruise before turning his dark accusatory eyes on Harry. "Boy!" he barked.

Harry had enough ready to take off for the park when a large hand poked him in the shoulder. Turning he did not have time to react when Dudley's large fist connected with his nose knocking him out cold.

Later….

Petunia fussed over the now clean Slytherin repeatedly asking him if he needed anything, and replacing his ice pack admonishing him to keep it on his injury. Vernon paced in front of Draco despite many a disapproving glare from his wife. He kept up a constant berate of the unconscious Gryffindor.

"This is what we tried to warn you about." Vernon said for the umpteenth time the blond repressed a sigh with difficulty. "Now he has assaulted you, this should be example enough that he is highly dangerous." Vernon continued. "If ever one of them needed to be removed from our society that 'boy' is definitely a candidate." He stops pacing rocking on his heels with his hands in his pockets staring expectantly at Draco.

Draco nodded; he wanted to placate the man, although with him barking at him constantly he did not see any clear way out of the situation. In addition, he wanted to check on Harry as quickly as possible. Dudley's right hook is a killer he admired the teen for his skill but hated that Harry proved the perfect object of his demonstration. Dudley lumbered back down stairs, his pink face scowling. Mrs. Dursley told him to put Harry in his bed; since he was responsible for the Gryffindor's inability to climb the stairs, Dudley carried the unconscious boy to his room.

"All done mum, what's for lunch?" He stomp toward the kitchen but then his pale eyes fell on Draco so he deviated into the living room sitting down on the sofa next to the blond spy.

"Thanks for getting him in bed Dudley, what a right hook." Draco said conversationally then pulled the freezing ice pack off his chin. He wondered if these muggle remedies really worked.

Just as Mr. Dursley began to continue his storm, Dudley put a stop to it. "Dad shut it! I nailed him so it's done." He cast a glance at Draco seeing a relieved look on his face caused the young boxer to puff out his chest facing their new guest. "How do you feel, I didn't think Harry could hit anyone that hard." He gestured toward the knot on Draco's jaw.

"Well Potter is full of surprises." Draco said then wondered if that sounded odd for a person who supposedly just met the teen, he tried to remedy his statement. "Well these people can be a handful especially if they suspect what we are doing." He grinned suppressing his nervousness.

"What about the skating rink, it will be fun, my friends will go around six I still want you to come." Dudley reminded Draco now glaring fixedly at the teen, his face a beacon.

Petunia bustled back in the room with a fresh ice pack. "Dudders don't bother Draco with that he needs to rest a bit after his ordeal today." She pressed the new ice pack in Draco's hand nodding reprovingly at her son.

"I'm ok Petunia, just a little bump I think it's the least I can do for Dudley he's welcomed me so well. A little outing with his friends would be nice. Let me check on Harry, I'm sure he would enjoy the…rink." Draco stood quickly before anyone could refuse Harry's attendance.

The three Dursleys gazed at each other when Draco disappeared upstairs, wondering why he and their nephew were fighting as well as why their new blond guest felt including Harry in everything was necessary.

Harry lay across his bed gazing at the magic ceiling, he did not know how he got back in bed but he was sure it was not by his own strength. His nose ached and he tasted blood in his mouth. Then he remembered Dudley hit him. He turned on his side sitting up holding his swollen nose he still had on his clothes from earlier his bed damp from his wet clothing.

Standing up he pulled his shirt off then dropped his pants then walked to the former wardrobe staring at the stone surface. "Where are my clothes?" He said to the stone fireplace fixture. It opened like a door inside resembled the old wooden wardrobe. Harry grabbed his robe and a change of clothes that he did not remember owning but was in too much pain to care.

The door opened Draco stepped in closing the door quickly and flicking the lock. Harry tied his robe glaring at the Slytherin not saying a word they both stared at one another for several moments. Then Draco step forward offering the ice pack to Harry. "These muggles seem to think this works for injuries, I will give you a proper spell if you like, it will take away the swelling and pain quickly."

Harry continued to glare not taking the ice pack. He walks pass Draco toward the door his small bundle of clothes in hand.

"Harry will you just listen." Draco added turning toward his departing roommate. "I can prove it, everything." He added softly green eyes turned to face him chewing his bottom lip the little boy lost look shadowed his handsome face.

"How can you prove it Draco, are you going to flick your wand and magic us in the future? Why should I trust you, its not like you've ever done anything to make me want to believe a word you say."

Draco stood taller his nose in the air again. "Potter not all things the color black is evil, just as not all things white is pure. I have never desired to be an enemy; if anything, I only wanted acknowledgment by you. I am spoiled, I am use to getting what I want, and you refused to give me the attention I desired. Somehow, we turned that into a rivalry that I never intended. Now I am here to help you, and all you can think about is the petty bickering we endured as children, we are not kids Potter and I am through bickering with you."

Harry stood dumbfounded he could not believe his ears, and the strange way in which Draco spoke was even more confusing. "You are right about one thing we are not kids. Your father was there laughing while Voldemort tortured me!" He yelled anger welling up in him again; he ignored Draco moving toward him steadily. "How should I trust you when your father did those things to me, laughing with the others for Voldemort to kill me?" His voice cracked at the memory Harry backed away from the advancing blond.

Draco stared in the green eyes he understood that pain, more than anyone since it was his father that had put that look in his loves eyes. "Harry I am sorry what he did to you, if it is any consolation, four years from now I kill that man who calls himself my father."

Harry shook his head; he did not want to hear about the future anymore. It seemed obvious to the Gryffindor that something strange was happening, since the Slytherin has gotten in his home by some force outside of himself and the magic in his bedroom could not be because of him, the ministry would have sent a warning if he did magic outside school. Something much bigger was happening and Draco is at its core, was he really going to loose to Voldemort and doom humankind to darkness. Tears filled the green eyes and slowly spilled down his flushed cheeks.

"Prove it then." Harry said softly then his breath caught in his throat when he noticed Draco leaning close to his face.

The blond kissed the teary trail under each eye softly then pressed his body over Harry slowly pulling him into an embrace he shuddered holding the brunette firmly. Draco knew they had little time and showing Harry the future could backfire like telling him, but his love had always wanted things made plain. So many people underestimated Harry's ability to handle the truth; Draco did not want to be one of them. He pulled back a little staring in green eyes then pressed a chaste kiss on tear stained lips. Harry trembled in his embrace parting his lips for more but Draco pulled away.

"I am going to show you in my mind, it is a memory my last memory of you. It is difficult to accept but I want you to hold onto me, and I will take you there and bring you back."

Harry gulped staring first at Draco's lips then quick sliver eyes. "What will I see?" He leaned into the blonds slightly larger frame, it was a nice feeling one he only received from Mrs. Weasley and not like the numerous hugs Hermione's given him. This embrace felt secure and comfortable there was strength in it that Harry rarely felt from anyone. He gave into the hold but did not put his arms around the blonds narrow waist he leaned on a strong chest staring into the silver eyes feeling briefly whipped away.

"I will show you your funeral as I remember it."

[TBC]

A.N. I hope this isn't too dark, *runs to add warning to beginning* Thanks for reading lol!


	8. Chapter 8 Ashes and Tears a Dragons Vow

**Chapter 8 Ashes and tears the Dragons Vow (~warning dark theme~)**

Harry took a deep breath he can still smell Hedwig's cage with an undertone of wet grass. 'I can smell my room but this place can not possibly be Privet Drive.' Green eyes blinked several times adjusting to the dark dreary location, no longer held by Draco; Harry gazed around apprehensively. Wondering if he can truly see his own eulogy and keep his wits, the idea alone terrified and in a small way excited him as well, curious who would attend.

This place did not resemble any funeral home he had entered; the small dimly lit area has torches burning on parallel walls about twenty feet apart. Solid marble and stone benches on either side of a twelve-foot aisle led toward the front portion of this unusual location. High stone ceiling rose up into darkness, near the front of the building, higher torches revealed a pitching roof with a large emblazon letter _"M"_ carved in the stone.

"Where are we?" Harry whispered as if the few people seated ahead of him could hear. Draco step from behind looking at Harry's wide-eyed profile, he felt the familiar sting behind his eyes and swallowed his anguish.

The Slytherin did not respond he maintained a step behind his dark hair schoolmate watching Harry's every reaction. Draco felt his voice would betray his emotions; he did not want Harry to see him in a fragile condition now, not when the brunette may need him most.

Nearly at the front of the chapel, Harry concluded, this place had to be some sort of church although smaller than any church he has seen. The place still perplexed him; however, his attention focused on six occupants seated along the front two stone benches watching a pale older women speaking softly. Harry paused he had never seen Professor McGonagall look so distressed, Draco touched his shoulder steering him to an empty bench on the opposite side.

The Gryffindor did not move his gaze had passed over his transfiguration instructor to the scarlet casket on a low rising atrium, the lid shut it hovered over a marble and stone base.

Harry swallowed hard, and then glanced at Draco. "Am I really in that coffin?" He asked nodding his head toward the front of the chapel.

Draco nodded once again tugging on his arm; however, Harry ignored him stepping forward toward the great box to confirm that he really is the occupant. Malfoy followed placing a hand on his shoulder, slowing his progress.

"Do not look Potter." He said tightly.

Harry did not face him, his gaze fixedly on the casket. "I got to see for myself, you said you would show me, this can not be my funeral." Harry had spoke with disbelief at first however by the end of his sentence, he sounded bitter. The very thought that his friends were not present increased his doubt that this is 'his' burial. Harry glared at the tall blond on his right green eyes darkened. "What are you trying to hide? Why are none of my friends here?" Harry look over at the heavily cloaked spectators, none appeared distressed besides McGonagall. "You are lying!" Harry said in a raised voice, pulling away from the blond purposefully taking large steps toward the front.

"Potter don't!" Draco followed close behind his schoolmate. "Just listen give me a chance to answer."

"No I want to see for myself." He snapped over his shoulder, stepping up the low alter glancing at the now seated observers who he noticed did not react to his presence. Harry did not care he step to the casket and grabbed the lid, his hands slip through the deep scarlet surface. Harry attempted again he could not grip the surface he whirled around fuming.

"Open it!"

"I can not do that Potter."

"Why not!" Harry turned repeatedly trying to open the casket, until Draco pulled him toward the side his long arms wrapped around Harry's shoulder in chest, holding him from behind.

Malfoy hissed in his ear his voice clipped and strained but low. "Harry you are in that casket if you wait a moment you will see just…" He sucked in a deep breath trying to contain the heat closing his throat. "I am sorry Harry." Draco leaned on Harry shoulder burying his face and hiding his tears, just as the door near the rear burst open wood stone burst into the solemn mausoleum.

Harry cringed against Malfoy despite the flying debris could not hurt him he gasped covering his face quickly then stared as all onlooker turned swiftly some disappeared through a door near them Harry did not notice at first. Many had drawn wands their hoods cast off for a better view of the intruder. Green eyes moved swiftly over the swiftly altered memorial, from the dark figure walking up the aisle to the now revealed mourners.

Hermione, Ron, Professors Lupin, McGonagall and Snape then standing near his head of house the pale young man behind Harry, Malfoy. His face red, eyes swollen he alone spoke against the man striding up the aisle.

"_You are not welcome here, get out!"_

_Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Calm down Mr. Malfoy, do not speak to Mr.__Scrimgeour in that manner, everyone put your wands away." Everyone lowered their wands tucking them away. The Potions Professor's eyes narrowed directing his words to__ the approaching male. "Minister is there something I may help you with, as you can see this is a private service." _

_The man stopped at the front of the aisle starring at the closed casket then casting a sneer on each of the mourners in turn._

Harry shifted in Draco tight embrace; he could not resist staring fixedly at the man a sudden chill passed up his spine, as yellow-brown eyes glared back at 'his' casket. The man step slowly forward with a slight limp, but not one the Gryffindor felt limited the man in any manner, Harry's impression is the man seemed like a predator seeking the best position in which to attack its prey.

"Draco who is he?" Harry questioned again whispering.

Draco lifted his head speaking into Harry's ear his voice quivering lightly. "He is the minister of magic Rufus Scrimgeour, he use to be the head of the Auror department."

"Minister? How, when?" Harry stammered. "Draco I don't understand." The blond did not explain as the Transfiguration teacher step in front of the minister halting Scrimgeour.

"_Minister, Harry is gone now; with his death you made it to this position now do something besides disturb his resting place."_

_The regal male stared her down until she step out of his path he grinned although the fake smile did not reflect in his yellowish eyes. "It is almost amusing that Dumbledore is not at the interment of his favorite pupil." Scrimgeour glared at Snape then step forward again. This time the pale Slytherin step forward, wrenching himself out of Snape's hold._

_Pointing his wand at the Minister Draco step forward his tear stained face a bright beacon. "You keep away from him!" He raged, ignoring his teachers' admonishments and baring his teeth at the older male._

_Scrimgeour softly chuckled one eyebrow arched at the Slytherin teen. "Last I checked Malfoy, isn't it?" His grin widened. "Your family does not care much for the beliefs Harry Potter represents, since he is responsible for destroying Voldemort. Although now it seems he did not do a through enough job."_

_Draco bristled his wand hand tightened pointed directly in the Minister's face. "You do not know me! Stay away from Harry!" He spat he took deep breaths tears flowed freely down his red face. _

Harry gapped at Draco, the teen standing against an Auor as if it was nothing more than a spar against a fellow student. That was not the only thing that shocked Harry. Draco did not look much different from the previous year, besides perhaps a little thinner and his hair did not look as neat but in age, he appeared almost the same.

The Gryffindor tugged at the powerful for arm holding him. "Draco when did this happen how far in the future is this?" Harry felt distressed he wanted to know how much time had passed between this incident and his return to Hogwarts.

In response to his question Draco gripped, Harry tighter, before Harry could demand an answer total chaos erupted.

_A powerful wind swept into the mausoleum Ron gripped Hermione pulling her down on the stone floor. McGonagall yelled pulling out her wand as well. However, the Gryffindor head of house was blasted with a petrifaction charm not by the Minister but by Snape, her body fell stiffly on the stone floor. _

_Draco wand had flown out of his hand he hovered bodily over the alter spinning helplessly while Scrimgeour approached. "Thank you Severus for your cooperation." The tawny head Minister clipped shortly stepping up to the casket._

Harry swore in Draco's embrace, a few moments ago, he wanted to see in the casket now he wanted to punch the man who dared to defile his remains. "That dirty bastard, how dare he!"

"I am sorry Harry." Draco said again gripping him tighter.

_The Minister starred at the casket a perplexed look in his face waving his wand several times the box would not open. Then the teen above began laughing at his inability to open the coffin. Scrimgeour turned slowly facing the hovering blond. _

"_Having a bit of trouble?" Draco taunted his body twisting slowly. _

_Snape step forward lowering his prize student carefully. "Mr. Malfoy please open the casket."_

_Now Draco on his knees glared at the pair his grey eyes narrowed on his teacher but he spoke to the Minister saving his rant with Snape for another time. "Why should I? When Harry needed you people to listen you did nothing, you called him crazy and marred him in the public eye!" He looked down as if in anguish, although he truly gripped his fallen wand near the alter step he lifted his tear wet his eyes._

_The Minister step forward a wand no larger than a fountain pin in one hand. "Draco, I am a reasonable man, I need to verify with my own eyes if Mr. Potter is truly dead." He paused glaring at the Slytherin. You can see how even your head of house concurs showing me the remains is for the best."_

"_I don't give a dam what Snape agrees!" Draco snapped._

"_Get a hold of yourself Mr. Malfoy." Snape warned his lip curling. "The Minister needs to see for himself, just release the bloody seal."_

_Draco remained still eyes locked to the man before him, Scrimgeour looked up thoughtfully. "This needn't be trouble Draco, I only want to verify the body is present that's all, once that is done, you may continue with interment." _

_Ron and Hermione got up slowly; Draco stood now his wand in his right hand gripping it firmly. "Only to see him? Is that all?" he glanced at Snape who nodded. The Minister said nothing waiting. _

Harry tried to step forward only the blond held him tighter. "He's lying!" Harry spat angrily.

"How can you tell Potter?" Draco questioned again directly in Harry's ear leaning his head against the dark hair teens.

The Gryffindor frowned he did not know how he knew Scrimgeour is lying he just felt it, the sensation as tangible as hot and cold. Harry could not begin to explain, even in his head he felt confused by his own explanation. "I don't know how I know I just do." He said flatly.

_The pale blond stepped pass Scrimgeour and waved his hands over the casket._ Harry bit his tongue when the lid opened slowly rising. _Draco step backward then turned away altogether as if he could not bear the sight of his schoolmate. _

_The Minister of Magic step forward to evaluate the occupant thoughtfully, and then waved his wand over the body again. _

From his vantage point, Harry could only make out the hands folded across a chest the cuffs the color of his Quidditch Uuniform. He frowned craning his neck to see more but the minister blocked a clear view and Draco held him painfully tight.

_Draco apparently turned back now watching Scrimgeours' back clenching his fist. "What are you doing?"_

_Scrimgeour did not respond Snape took hold of Draco shoulder. The teen stepped away glaring at the tawny hair male. The Minster reached in the casket, touching the body, that was more than Draco could take he yelled again pointing his wand at the tall man._

"_What the bloody hell do you think…?" Draco began but the Minister cut over him._

"_What ever I want!" He snapped. "Professor Snape do something about him!"_

_This time the blond was prepared for a double team, namely because the silent Gryffindor had gone unnoticed. Ron and Hermione hexed Snape that he deflected quickly jumping out of the line of fire. Although the distraction gave Draco, a chance to cast a spell at Scrimgeour that he too avoided with little effort deflecting it back at Draco. _

_The astonished on lookers stared as Draco deflected the glowing spell again now three times more powerful back at the Minster adding a jelly-leg hex just before the spell. The Minister deflected spells from the two Gryffindor's when the larger__ impedimenta mingled with a banishing charm zooming in his direction._

_Scrimgour yelled hit with the jelly-leg jinx then collasaped rolling away swiftly just before Draco explosive spell his Harry's casket the coffin cracked_.

Harry Potter yelled in Draco Malfoy's arms along with the Malfoy and Gryffindors in Draco's memory as their friend's remains spilled out of the coffin horribliy disfigured.

_Draco dropped his wand and fell forward taking Harry's body in his arms, screaming for someone to help him. Herminoe and Ron's wand were quickly confiscated both beyond fighting at that point, sobing on each other and trying to avert their eyes from the screaming blond holding their best friends remains. _

Draco held Harry as tight as he could, pulling him out of the memory and back to his bedroom. They crouched on the floor in front of Harry's bed, Draco slowing rocking his sobbing friend.

The blond tried to forget the utter helplessness he felt at those moments before Scrimgeour hexed him. The next thing he remembered is waking at home, with Snape keeping a visual immediately informing him that he was sorry for his part. His Godfather explained why he helped Scrimgeour, and that he was not aware the Minister would remove Harry's body. That was a fact Draco never wanted to share with the Gryffindor. The Minister had stolen his remains then informed the public Harry was recuperating in a distant hospital. Draco shook his head the old man took the information with him to the grave, they still did not know what he did with Harry's body.

Draco kissed Harry's forehead stroking his hair and telling silently that he would be there with him always.

Harry sniffed finding himself clinging to Draco's chest and shaking, trying to rid his mind of the horrifying image. "Draco?" he croaked.

"Yes Harry."

"When will that happen, if I don't…if Dudley…if…" his voice cracked he stop speaking taking deep breath.

"It will not happen; we will stop it from happening." Draco assured him kissing his temple absorbing Harry's warmth he did not want to let him go. The sound of Harry's heartbeat and his loves hot breath wrapping his face in its scent was enough for Draco. The blond squeezed the dark hair teen tighter. "I love you Harry, I will protect you."

Harry sat up looking in smoke grey eyes, he had never thought of himself as weak or helpless. Actually, he was proud that he did not 'need' people but at this moment he felt he needed someone to give a damn, he felt real fear. It was what Draco had not told him that frightened him the most. "Tell me how long before that happens." He stared in the weary half-hooded eyes. "Please."

Draco caressed his cheek placing a soft kiss on Harry mouth, before easing back. "If we do not change things this summer, Harry you will die on Christmas day this year."

#WAH, WAH# Dont cry happy days are coming! I promise, well I hope..who wants Harry to die a martyr and Voldemort to live? *evil snicker* Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait...I thought someone would help beta but :( no reply, thanks anyway everyone...=)


	9. Chapter 9 Recreation

_A.N. Sorry about the error the other day,*blushes* here is another update, the end is in site about 2 chapters. Thanks for stalking, ^^.  
**************************************************************************************************************_

**Chapter 9 Recreation**

Dudley sat silently next to his father on the drive to the skating rink, his beady eyes flicking to the passenger rearview mirror. He had adjusted it soon after climbing in his fathers' car, so that it gave him a partial view of the rear seat. The Dursley legacy leaned back adjusting his seat grateful to have an improved view of their handsome houseguest.

"Father how has work been lately?" Dudley asked softly, pale blue eyes flicking to Draco who tilted head as if the question interested him as well.

Vernon gave his over indulged son a double take; occasionally the boy surprised the hell out of him by showing interest in his drill making company. He puffed with pride at his only son and then launched into a long spew about Grunnings where he is the director.

"Now let me tell you there is only one way to become an executive in Grunnings, good thing I run the company you are a shoe in for a top position Dudley." Vernon said boastfully easing the car through the somewhat heavy traffic.

Dudley glanced in his rearview mirror at Draco who appeared to be listening raptly to his fathers bragging. "Father how much will I get paid?" Dudley blurted out suddenly.

Harry choked on a laugh; it was plain to him that Dudley was merely trying to brag it was a common occurrence whenever they had company. The Gryffindor familiar with all of his stout cousins' methods to earn social "points" with whomever he was attempting to impress. Harry wondered vaguely if Draco found the revelation about Dudley's future the least bit interesting.

Harry ribbed Draco hard lifting his eyebrows at glare from his schoolmate. Draco smirked half listening to Mr. Dursley while he hatched a devious idea, clearing his throat to intervene in Vernon's musings about how successful his son will be in Grunnings.

"Excuse me, ahh Vernon." Draco glanced at Harry who still attempted to stifle his amusement. "What type of position will be available to Potter, with Grunnings?"

The great mustache ruffled several times while he spluttered for an appropriate response. He knew that if he claimed not to have a position suitable for Harry it might lead to speculation about his desire to see the 'boy' do well in life. Vernon stepped on the gas speeding to get to the skating rink faster and perhaps avoid answering the question.

Offering Harry, a job lead Draco to believe a position "is" available for his nephew once he completes his education. The idea of being settled with Harry for the rest of his working career as well as the endless stories he would need to endure from his son about how Harry out did him on some project or other was unbearable for the over indulged muggle.

Dudley broke the awkward silence turning in his seat staring flushed faced at Draco. "Him; he's not cut out for executive work! He can hardly keep his bedroom clean. Grunnings would never hire him, right dad?" he said angrily effectively drawing attention back on the sweating driver.

"Ahh..." Vernon began voice oddly enough his throat had gone dry with the prospect of an answer.

"Keep my room clean! When is the last time you so much as picked up a sock?" Harry retorted.

Dudley lifted his nose snobbishly similar to the way Draco had done in years past. "I got a mum and dad to take care of those things for me. I'm not some free loader, like you!" He then tugged at his seatbelt as if intending to punch Harry for good measure.

"Dudley don't say things like that, your cousin is just misfortunate…" Vernon injected however, the teens continued raising their voices with each insult.

"I don't want to work in some stupid muggle factory anyway!"

"Wanker! Shows what you know!" Dudley shot back. "Grunnings is not a factory, it's an office career!" He nodded his jaw flexing tightly grinding his teeth.

"Actually Dudley…" Vernon attempted. However, Harry's voice drowned his out.

"Are you daft? Grunnings is as blue collar as they come, you narrow minded twit!"

Dudley yanked again at his seatbelt bellowing at the back seat occupant. "Who are you calling daft? I am not the one that goes to a school for weirdoes!"

Draco eyes bounced back a forth between the two each referring to the other as uneducated in the aspects of Mr. Dursleys line of work. Draco wondered why Vernon did not intercede although he did notice the old muggle make a lame attempt to stem the argument by saying "yes" and "ahh no" intermittently without much conviction on either side. The blond chuckled inwardly; it was funny to see the way muggles avoided conflict and helped him understanding why Dudley acted so arrogant toward his cousin.

Finally, Mr. Dursley did end the bickering announcing the arrival at their destination.

"Oh we're here, look Dudley some of your friends have already arrived, why not introduce Draco?" He suggested parking the car.

His son jumped out eager to be away from Harry, and excited to play host for the tall slim blond staying in his home.

Harry made to leave the car as well, intending to pull Draco off to the side and give him a piece of his mind.

'_**Bloody Slytherin snake, what the hell did he do that for?'**_ However, before Harry could make his escape out his door, Vernon clenched his upper arm painfully.

Mr. Dursley's purple face leered over the drivers' seat glaring harshly. Draco had already accompanied Dudley towards a group of three other teens.

Harry gulped, nervously at his predicament. "What?" he tugged at his arm trying vainly to pull free.

Vernon shook Harry like a stuffed toy, tightening his grip. "You wait," he hissed. Then his beady eyes quickly looked around before turning back on Harry. Vernon leaned closer while Harry leaned back as far as possible, not far enough however, to avoid spittle flying in his face.

"Nothing better happen to my son," Vernon hissed! "That little row better be over, I do not want to hear anymore of it. If Dudley tells me you use whatis' on him I will pound you to jelly!" A bluish vein bulged on the side of his left temple his face darkened. "Do I make myself clear?" He raged on shaking Harry's arm again, which had gone numb tingling.

"Yes," Harry yelped attempting to pull free before permanent nerve damage occurred.

Vernon nodded releasing Harry's arm as if contaminated by touching it, then got out the car in time to meet Dudley approaching with his friends. Dudley laughed nudging Draco's shoulder, apparently whatever the platinum blond just shared had all his friends chuckling while Draco's face had gone pink although he still smiled at least the other teens did not find him 'odd'.

"Dad give us some money," Dudley demanded. Vernon stood in the drivers' side door grinning toothily reaching for his wallet.

Harry climb out the car stepping back several feet, rubbing is sore upper arm and glaring at his uncle. If looks could kill, Vernon would certainly have a serious problem. Just as quickly as he grabbed his arm, he released it when he noticed the _'happy'_ look on Draco's face, surrounded by his cousin's friends.

Dudley's friends belong to upper class families like the Dursleys they were as spoiled rotten by their obnoxious parents. Harry growled inwardly watching Dudley nudge Draco made him feel hot with renewed anger, which he dismissed focusing instead on his uncle pulling several pounds out his wallet flashing the notes and handing them to Dudley.

"Now son you have a good time, and do not be late for dinner," Vernon grinned nodding at Dudley's friends before he left.

Dudley rocked on the balls of his feet counting the knot of bills and waving at his father until he left the parking lot.

Harry approached cautiously wondering if he should leave; the thought of his enemies surrounding him caused his stomach to tighten in knots.

"Big-D you dad sure knows how to get on your good side," a teen name Nelson said pulling his dark jacket over his head.

"Ha, D's got them eating out of his hands!" Another friend with fire red hair on Dudley's right barked in laughter.

Harry knew him only as "Snot" a name that stuck with since primary. The teen proudly donning a waist length brown muscle tee emblazoned jaggedly with the disgusting nickname. Of all Dudley's friends Snot had made Harry the most uncomfortable, molesting him in the boys bathroom before he'd left the muggle school. Good thing that on each occasion, Dudley conveniently appeared believing Snot was bullying his cousin. He never intervened; actually, his Dudley would join Snot helping give Harry a _'swirly'_.

The most hated friend in Dudley's entourage is Goat. He maintained his brush short hair in a harsh crew cut, he appear as if he'd just step out of the military. The psychopath one of Dudley's closest friends enjoys restraining Harry while Dudley used him as a human punching bag.

Despite the years, Harry has been in Hogwarts the memory of these bullies continues to haunt him, seeing Draco _'fit in'_ with them annoyed the Gryffindor.

"So you in Draco?" Dudley asked.

Draco glanced at the other boys innocently. "I don't know? I suppose if Harry is…"

Nelson spoke, which happens to be something he rarely did, especially around Dudley's new friends. "Why do you give a fu*k if that bastard goes with?"

He turned his overlarge dark eyes on Harry squatting on his skateboard; he looked like an oversize house elf, in Harry's opinion. He nearly always wore black, including his hair; the only color he'd alternate into his drab wardrobe is white. That would be in the form of a 'beater' tee shirt, which he revealed now that Mr. Dursley had left his dark hoody cast casually across a nearby car.

"You can all go to hell for all I care!" Harry fumed, turning swiftly heading away from the ghouls. Enough was enough he would not take another second of his cousins friends and their nasty remarks, besides the fact, he suspected they had 'other plans' in mind besides the skating rink crap they made his uncle believe.

Harry was not going along with one of their schemes. _**'That effing prat, if he wants to stick by Dudley, let him!'**_ His sour mood included his schoolmate as well, it angered him that the Slytherin was so quickly accepted where as for him, he never was nor will he ever. Harry increased his pace needing as much distance as possible; his self-piety caused a prickling behind his eyes.

Draco stared dumbfounded wondering what he could do. He did not want to seem too overly concerned with the hot-tempered Gryffindor. He also knew together they needed to keep Dudley safe, or there is no hope for the future.

"I guess I better go after him," Draco decided since Dudley didn't seem keen to go after his cousin.

"Nope," the red head spoke from behind Dudley. Snot had a mini dirt bike he climbs on the seat speeding away. "We'll meet you there, don't wait up!" He added, standing up pedaling in Harry's direction the Gryffindor no longer visible.

"Oh I guess that works out then," Draco acknowledged to Dudley smiling nervously. The smile faded quickly at the creased brow on Dudley, frowning after his friend.

"That son of a b!tch," Dudley said sourly.

The Slytherin did not understand why Dudley would be upset Harry has a short temper and it seemed obvious that Dudley should be aware of it now. "Well if you didn't want him to leave why didn't you stop him?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

Nelson snorted. "It's not _'the bastard'_ he's talking about."

"Shut up and get the bikes!" Dudley snapped.

"What's going on?" Draco questioned following the three boys over to a group of chained bikes. He paused staring at the bikes apprehensively since he did not know how to ride the bloody contraption.

"Can someone make things plain for me, and like skating I don't know how to ride _'bikes_'." He could not see anyway around the fact since all the boys claimed different sized bikes preparing to mount them.

"What do you mean you can't ride a bike? Dudley where did you find this rag? I never met anyone so sheltered." Goat snorted shaking his head at his schoolmate.

"Just leave him alone." Dudley ordered ripping the chain off a larger bicycle, that two people could manage.

Draco stared between Dudley's friends both had fell silent, casting mollified looks at Dudley. Something about the way Dudley spoke to his friends that rang familiar to Draco. He wondered had his friends felt the same way Dudley's friends appeared; as if their opinion did not matter and to hell with them if they thought it did.

"Get on," Dudley ordered, bring Draco back to the current situation.

He glanced at the other boys, then climb on the mountain bike behind Dudley. Draco hands at his side awkwardly not sure what to do with them.

"Big D that is never going to work just leave Draco here," Goat said. He rolled over on Dudley's left while Nelson stood up on his pedals balancing his bike in one place. Draco noticed he strapped his skateboard on his back, his small frame looked as if black wings where sprouting.

Dudley stood with one foot on the ground and one on a bike pedal ignoring his friends he stared forward then with a lurch his powerful legs pushed off setting them in motion. At that moment, a teen ran out from the skating rink yelling. "Hey that's my bike!"

"Hold on, unless you want to end up on your arse!" Dudley barked, as he picked up speed and ignored the whining person behind.

"You stole this?" Draco asked alarmed at the boldness of his young host and the sudden motion of the bicycle. He wrapped his arms around the teen's thick abdomen, blushing at their close contact.

Nelson sped up next to Dudley, his dark hoody covering most of his face, he caught Draco's eye as he passed. Giving him, a wink and smirk before he took the lead heading out toward a freeway though the moderately packed parking lot.

Draco held on for dear life, feeling the seat and bumps in the roadway tenderizing his bottom. There seemed to be some urgency on Dudley's part, he recklessly pelted into the slowing traffic, car horns blared as Nelson gave an elderly women, leaning on her horn a filthy one-hand gesture.

"You are going to get us killed!" Draco shot, when the teen driver jerked the bike swiftly to avoid a speeding vehicle.

"No I won't!" Dudley shot back, "I know what I am doing."

"What is going on tell me the truth," he knew something was not right about Dudley's mood he seemed anxious, and worried.

Dudley glared over to see where his other friends were, and then sped up again having cleared the freeway now they were in a business district heading toward a park in the distance. Now Harry's cousin put on a burst of speed that impressed Draco. Despite his added weight the teen still left his friends far behind. Dudley's abdominal muscles flexing tight a perspiration seeping through his sky blue tee shirt.

Draco swallowed a lusty image focusing instead on Harry. "Please Dudley do you think Harry will hurt that friend of yours?" He knew that if magic were the reason Dudley were concerned for his 'friend' then that would explain why he wasn't keen to talk about it in front of the others.

"It's that wanker Snot, he's got it bad for Harry, and if he's not careful he's going to get hurt." Dudley said turning into the parks bike path.

"Got it bad? What did Harry do to deserve that bloke trying to beat him up?" Draco did not understand, looking at things straight forward he failed to see the implication.

The bike slowed finally Dudley stop altogether his face beet red covered in sweat, he breathed hard trying to catch is breath. He gazed along the tree line looking for his friend, "It's not that; Snot has issues and Harry is one of them." He trailed off pushing the bike in motion, in the distance Goat called but Dudley ignored him.

'_What the hell is he going on about?'_ Draco frowned holding Dudley's sides as firmly as he could without wrapping his arms around the other teen and his wet shirt.

"What do you mean?" The Slytherin's anger rising in his gut he felt a horrible conclusion developing. "Dear gods, Dudley that bastard got _**it**_ for Harry?"

"I knew you were smarter than most, I need to find him, hold tighter." With a moment to grip, his driver Dudley's strong legs kicked off zooming them down the bike path toward the lake.

Harry sat down on the pitched embankment near the lake staring at the shimmering surface; he fisted his hands together gritting his teeth. The idea that Draco fit in and he never would continue to eat at the Gryffindor. Two dark spots appeared on his thighs the dark blue jeans fabric absorbed them quickly, Harry ran a hand over his face.

"So Potter here you are." Snot said stepping from behind a large oak tree.

Harry spun around his hand stopped before grabbing his wand, realizing that Snot is a muggle and with the forbidden use of magic, he had to restrain himself.

"What do you want?"

Snot ran his a hand through his hair staring down at Harry still seated. "I just want to talk to you, everyone wants you to come back," he lied a sneaky grin betraying his intentions.

There was no doubt to Harry that this teen was up to something.' "Is that right?" Harry's said eyebrows rose so high they disappeared behind his sweaty bangs. "Well I don't care, just leave me alone!" Harry stormed getting to his feet.

Snot glared a slanted grin across his face; his eyes narrowed hiding the deep brown pupils. Before Harry got completely to his feet, he shoved the teen off balance.

Harry lost his footing on the uneven grassy embankment, falling on his side, he instantly reached for his wand muggle protection laws be dam! He intended to turn Snot into a toad, however; that plan was put on hold as the lithe teen pounced on him, pinning Harry's shoulders and hands to the ground.

The Gryffindor had underestimated the smaller boy; Snot's petite frame was not an indication of his agility and potency. Even though Harry out weighed the red head and has a stocky compact body, there was a reason Snot was in his cousin's 'click'. All of Dudley's associates can fight very well; Harry had forgotten that Snot is an accomplished wrestler.

Harry bared his teeth, seething. "Get off me bastard!"

"Make me Potter," Snot leered. He pinned both Harry's hands over the dark hair, then proceeded to grope the Gryffindor.

"Ahh! Stop!" Harry face darkened remembering this assault is what he endured from the perverted teen years back.

Snot pulled roughly at Harry's belt after running his hands harshly over his privates. "You remember our fun times don't you Potter?" He cooed a lusty glint in his eyes, "show us what you got, and I'll show you mine." Snot leaned over Harry licking his cheek.

"You effing pervert! Get the hell off me!" Harry turned away from his attacker kicking his legs and bucking his hips trying to throw the teen assailant off.

Snot laughed at his pointless effort keeping himself weighted against the dark hair teen. Just as he had gotten Harry's pants unbutton, Snot felt someone prod him in the shoulder.

He turned swearing at the intruder, receiving a sound punch in the nose knocking him off Harry.

Draco fell on his knees taking Harry by the shoulders while he shimmied away from his fallen attacker. Harry stared taken aback at the merciless pounding Dudley delivered on Snot.

"What did I tell you, before about my cousin?" Dudley screamed. Snot cowered attempting to block the boxers next hit.

"Please don't hit me! I was only having a little fun with him!"

"Fun!" Harry and Dudley yelled at the same time.

The lame excuse earned Snot several more body punches, Dudley's massive fist pounding the red head to tears before his other friends came to Snot's aid.

Harry huffed, trying to understand just when his cousin became some hero that protected him. He shot a suspicious look at Draco.

"You are making him do that aren't you?"

Draco didn't answer quicksilver eyes glaring at the tangled muggles. He considered pulling his wand and hexing the color out of the red hair. He did not think Harry would be over powered after all; he had matched wands with the Gryffindor on several occasions. He thought Harry would know better how to protect himself from a muggle.

The touch on his arm drew his attention Dudley currently restrained by Goat, while Nelson tended Snot. Draco looked around at Harry's angry glare.

"What now Potter?" Draco instantly resented his tone; it was not Harry's fault if some perverted teen attacked him.

"Why are you controlling Dudley?" Harry said firmly, still panting trying to calm his edgy emotions.

Draco frowned he did not like the suggestion that he would use magic on a muggle, especially in the capacity that Harry was suggesting. "I'm not," he snapped, mindful to keep his voice low.

"Don't lie, you are!" Harry did not keep his voice down, and by the looks on his cousin's red face, they all heard.

Draco turned cold eyes on Harry, exasperated at the Gryffindor's temper. With effort, he mastered his own swirling emotions, biting back an angry retort taking a deep breath.

"Not now Potter, your cousin," he tipped his head in Dudley's direction.

Harry's chest rising and falling quickly; he glanced at Dudley then back at his schoolmate. "Fine, just fine," he stomped off again, but this time his oversize cousin called after him halting him in tracks.

"Are you alright then, don't worry he wont bother you again." Dudley pulled away from Goat glaring at Snot who had taken off his shirt pressing in hard against his face. "Isn't that right Snot?" Dudley barked.

Snot nodded muffling in agreement with a mouthful of his dark shirt. "Sorry Harry."

The Imperius Curse could do this change in his cousin, although his cousin did not seem distant or dazed. Harry could not see anything out of the ordinary about Dudley at all. This annoyed him, he knew instantly that Draco hadn't lied about using magic on the muggle, he just did not want to believe the alternative. That Dudley on his own decided to protect Harry, and by his threat he had done so in the past.

"Can we just go, I'm starving." Goat said sitting across his bike.

Snot looked remorsefully at Dudley still looming over him one eye swelling shut. Dudley huffed, after a final glare at the red head.

"Sure lets go, Harry you ride with Goat," Dudley ordered.

Draco shifted he did not relish the idea, one 'bikes' ride was enough for one day. The cleared his throat heading. "Dudley can we walk back it's not that far."

Nelson rolled his bike next Draco, looking him the eye. "We are not going skating."

Goat chuckled, "Come on Potter, on the bars."

"Where are we going?" Harry questioned still watching his cousin as if he had never met the teen before.

They all fell silent apparently, it was a secret and none of Dudley's friends would say anything. Harry climb on Goats handle bars, the most uncomfortable position possible for the growing teen. He did not have a choice since Nelson took Snot on the back of his bike standing on a rod protruding out the rear tire. The red head would need to stand the entire trip.

Dudley once again rode with Draco who continued to cast Harry worried glances and wince at every bump in the black top. The Slytherin was concerned about what had happen to Harry, in the past. Draco clenched his jaw painfully, resisting the urge to curse the muggle.

Finally, they reached their destination a high-rise condominium complex. Sweaty and tired they all left their bikes and took an elevator to the top floor.

No on spoke, following Dudley's example he still seemed in a sour mood after beating up his friend. They exited on the top floor one door on this level, Harry gape at the art deco lining the wall.

"Dudley, where are you taking us?" Harry asked worried when the door at the end of the hall opened releasing the bass sound of modern music, several multi colored lights flashing about within.

Harry's cousin did not answer pulling the wade of cash from his pant pocket "Just keep your mouth shut."

A tall lean man with straw blonde hair with narrow light brown eyes leaned against the open door casually. He smiled broadly spreading his arms.

"Dudds it's been a while, come on in get your friends a drink."

Draco grab Harry's shoulder slowing him, "I need to talk with you," he started then noted Harry had a strange vacant look on his face. He stared at the man in the door while Dudley made introductions.

"These are my friends I told you about." He pointed out the three teens. "That bloke with the glasses is my cousin Harry, and that's Draco with him." Dudley nodded, handing over some notes. "Guys this here is Martin, he's cool so be nice."

Harry felt odd as if he had met the man before but could not place him. Their eyes met Harry looked away his head aching suddenly.

Draco leaned over his shoulder concerned. The other teens entered the apartment, Martin step further in the hall.

"Will you be ok, maybe it's the heat."

Harry moaned the pain spiked, "I think I'm going to be sick." He lifted his head following the pointing finger into Martin's home heading for the bathroom.

Draco stared after him ready to follow, when the host halted him. "I'm sorry your name is again?" he smiled.

The Slytherin pursed his lips, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and yours?" he didn't care what the blokes name was he wanted to check on Harry.

His host stepped aside bowing him into his home. "Malfoy, is it, I'm Martin but just call me Marty."

Draco nodded excusing himself, he followed Harry's path to the bath.

Marty closed the door staring after Draco he smirked. 'Lucius what a naughty boy you have, what is he doing in the past with Harry Potter?'

[TBC]


End file.
